Users demand smaller electronic devices that offer increasing processing capacity and functionality. However, a downside to providing smaller devices with increased functionality is that a greater number of components are packaged into a smaller device volume, and these components may electrically interfere with one another. For example, certain sensitive device components, such as an antenna, may need to coexist with noise generating components, such as a data connector. Co-locating data connectors with device antennas can pose several problems. For example, in an ideal antenna environment there should be no metals in an effective antenna volume for optimal antenna performance. However, most data and/or power transfer connectors, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector, are typically made of metal, and placing such a connector near an antenna (such as when connecting the connector to the device) can impact antenna performance. Further, a data and/or power transfer connector can be a noise source when in use, and an antenna in close proximity to the connector can pick up at least a portion of the radiated noise, which can also impact antenna performance. Accordingly, device manufacturers are increasingly being challenged with the task of designing antenna arrangements that provide desired operating characteristics within a relatively limited amount of space available for antennas.